


Just For Reference

by coffeebuddha



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebuddha/pseuds/coffeebuddha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ever think about getting another one," Danny asks, his voice still rough with sleep. Steve blinks, and since his entire world has pretty much narrowed down to 'Danny' and 'cock' it takes him a minute to figure out he's talking about the tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For Reference

Steve's deep underwater, completely surrounded by crystalline blue, and swimming with dolphins, their slippery bodies almost tickling as they brush against him. Only that's not exactly right, because when he breathes in he doesn't choke. The dolphins are wrong too with the way the places they touch tingle lingeringly. He shifts and something ghosts over his stomach, settling with a warm weight under his bellybutton. He blinks and the ocean landscape flickers and blurs, shifting into his bedroom. Danny's hand is low on his stomach, his fingernails teasingly scratching at the trail of hair there.  
  
There's a line of hot wetness drawn over his shoulder, and when he turns his head he sees Danny tracing his tattoo with the tip of his tongue. Steve shivers, his toes curling. He opens his mouth to say something, but all that comes out is a half strangled grunt. Danny's eyes flicker to his and Steve knows he's gaping, his mouth hanging open like an especially attractive fish, but he can't seem to stop, especially since Danny's hand only needs to slip a  _little lower_ to make this the perfect morning.  
  
Danny rolls his eyes and gives the top of the tattoo a long, hard suck before lifting his head. He runs his fingers over the path that his tongue had taken, following the pattern of the tattoo, a speculative look in his eyes that makes Steve's breath catch.  
  
"Ever think about getting another one," Danny asks, his voice still rough with sleep. Steve blinks, and since his entire world has pretty much narrowed down to 'Danny' and 'cock' it takes him a minute to figure out he's talking about the tattoo.  
  
"Maybe," he says, trying to sneakily move his body up the bed so that Danny's hand will be where he wants it. "Why? You want to see me with more ink? Maybe a nice tramp stamp?"  
  
Danny gives his stomach a slap and cuts him a look that says he knows exactly what Steve's doing and that he needs to stop if he wants to get any this morning. Steve stills under Danny's hands, though his fingers and toes still twitch with the urge to move.  
  
"Yeah," Danny says wryly as he hooks his hand under Steve's knee, tugging it up. "Maybe something big and tribal that'll show everyone just how easy you really are." He pauses, taking in the way Steve's spread out and panting for him. "Of course, it's not like that's not already obvious, babe."  
  
Steve spreads his legs a little wider and gives Danny his patented Smooth Dog Smoldering Grin, guaranteed to make all panties within a thirty foot radius drop. Danny just rolls his eyes again, though he flattens his hand against the inside of Steve's thigh and slowly strokes upward, so he's willing to count it as a win.  
  
"I'm thinking the tramp stamp is option two. For option one, I was going to suggest getting a list of the procedures you break most often here," Danny says lowly, drumming his fingers against Steve's upper inner thigh. He's so, _so_ close and Steve makes a sound that most definitely isn't a whimper, except for the way it sort of is.  
  
"I'm good with that, but only if you  _touch me_ ," he manages to grind out, his fingers twisted in the sheets to keep from grabbing Danny and hauling him down for a kiss.  
  
Danny laughs--the _bastard_ \--and leans to press a kiss against the side of Steve's leg. "Sure. Just recite the Miranda rights first."  
  
Steve groans and drops his head back on his pillow. Honestly, you dangle  _one guy_ out of a helicopter, and nobody ever lets you hear the end of it.


End file.
